zooglefandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
This section lists the events of history from the perspective of human historical records 2,152 A.D. Humanity was in crisis. Global conflict, climate change and an overwhelming population seemed to put humanity on the brink of destruction. However, efforts to develop the technology to effectively colonise the moon soon came into fruition; high capacity lasers, powered by the sun were used to mine Helium 3 as a source of fuel on the Moon. This fuel was used to power the first official human colony. Very rapidly, people wishing to escape the strife on Earth requested transferrence to the Moon colony which was soon nearing ultimate capacity. Therefore it was necessary to set up a second colony, very quickly succeeded by another. The Space Age had finally begun. 2,250 A.D. The potential utopia was nearly wiped out when war broke out between superpowers China and Brazil due a land conflict over the north pole of Mars. Nuclear and Biological weapons were prepared, with all the other nations of the Earth laying down their respective allegiances. Fortunately, peace talks negotiated by the UN, established a hesitant truce between the two countries and a deal was brokered. Following this near devastating event the UN established the framework for an International Government - Under this government humanity wasn't considered as a collection of nations; rather, one nation boldly venturing out amongst the planets. 2,316 A.D. Mars was now fully colonised. And it was possible to see the graceful and elegant cities which were spread across the Moon's surface And first attempts to placate the harsh moons of Jupiter. The Earth's population had dropped from 12 billion in 2152 A.D. to 8 billion. 3,005 A.D. Riemann Soutle invents Nucleosynthesis on an industrial scale. 3,010 A.D. Prosperity was the order of the day. Humanity had laid claim to nearly all of the solar system, with tentative terraforming efforts on Venus going underway. Talk was beginning of travelling to the stars. 3,600 A.D. - FTL The problem of spreading to another star system is the distance. FTL speeds were finally acheived in the 37th Century when a team of researchers on Mars discovered a way to mass produce exotic matter in order to work the infamous Alcubierre Drive. The process involved using Dark Matter, a resource so incredibly rare that it was only possible to create one FTL ship before Mars was completely depleted of it. This ship was called the Ark, capable of sustaining 100,000 beings for up to 50 years. 3,605 A.D. - Proxima Centauri The Ark finally arrived at Proxima Centauri, where Dark Matter seemed to be in much greater abundance than in the Sol System. Here, they established a system of communication with Earth and began to colonise the only inhabitable planet in the system, named Artemis. From Proxima Centauri, Humanity spread its reach across the Galaxy. 5,016 A.D. Jackson Thottle theorises that Dark Matter could be used to extend human life expectancy. 6,094 A.D. - First Contact The first alien species which humanity met were considerably primitive in comparison, having only just split the atom. However, driven by fear of extermination by a superior race the J'Kars attempted to fire their nuclear weaponry at the fleet of colony ships which were now travelling across the Primary Sector. Unfortunately one of their weapons hit a population ark - wiping out 1,000,000 humans in one stroke. Considered too dangerous to continue peace treaties with the Human Military (now Human Federation Alliance) commenced orbital bombardment of the J'Kars who were swiftly wiped out. Humanity continued their expansion at a slower pace. First contact had not gone well. For lists of other meetings with Alien Races see here. 10,000 A.D. Humanity has succesfully established colonies in all the significant star systems of the primary sector. FTL technology advanced beyond Alcubierre Drives and human government shifted to a more central star system from which to operate. 11,023 A.D. Charles Gamma invents his vaccine, enabling Dark Matter Regeneration. 11,500 A.D. A group of humans write a letter to the Galactic Council requesting cessation of: "the blatant disregard for the sanctity and purity of nature, otherwise known as the Gammarian Vaccine." The Council refuses and this group of humans begin an almost religious cult shunning the use of vaccine. 15,000 A.D. An asteroid of mass never seen before in the solar system has a close encounter with Mercury, decaying its periapsis considerably. Mercury is flung out of the solar system within a few centuries, travelling towards Thiatrix. It is eventually forgotten. 23,000 A.D. Humanity has now colonised all of the habitable galaxy and set their sights upon Andromeda. 23,500 A.D. The Oporatons and humans meet. After a few nervous discussions, the Oporatons trade information about Gamma Streams with humanity in exchange for limited colonisation rights. Humanity spreads to Andromeda and to nearby Aquarius Dwarf Galaxy. The calander is now changed to PGS (Post Gamma Stream). 100 PGS Earth's climate runs out of control flooding all habitable land masses. Cities lift themselves into the gigantic orbital structure known as Survivarium. Those left behind either drown or convert themselves into underwater establishements using Delta Cone technology, previous invented for colonisation of Europa. 166 PGS A rebel human faction declares independence from the Human Conglomerate, stating they are prepared to defend their home star system Gosmir against all military force. The Conglomerate fearing imitators requests the support of the entire Military Fleet to quell the rebels. The war, lasting several years, is labelled the Solar War of the Crimson Forest due to the bright red, tall thin mountains of the rebels homeland. 500 PGS As the Andromeda was not theirs it took considerable time and lobbying with the Oporatons to acquire full colonisation rights. Eventually however, humanity had colonised a significant enough number of planets to establish a seperate galactic government on both Andromeda and the Aquarius Dwarf Galaxy and began to spread to other nearby Galaxies. 523 PGS The Central Trade Organisation officially establishes the Central Colonised Planets list. 1,600 PGS Due to a severe miscalculation of communication in Galactic government there is a gap in leadership for 300 years. This gap is eventually filled by Corbar Frussian (Froo-sea-en). With a sharp, indomitable will, Frussian establishes singular leadership for himself and his descendents for the next 20,000 years. Under his and his descendent's rule considerable damage is done to human infrastructure and attempts at peace treaties with several new alien species go awry, necessitating their extinction. 22,500 PGS Under guidance Admiral Ishtar Wright, the Human Military co-ordinates itself into the Human Federation Alliance, a collection of different military bodies representative of each star system, all falling under the command of the Universal High Fleet. The Universal High Fleet declares war on the Frussian family and removes them from the Seat of Government on Astrophia in the Andromeda system. Wright then declared a Republic, putting in measures to return democracy to the Human Race. Wright then removed himself from command of the Universal High Fleet to settle on Venus in the Sol system, where he apparently spent the rest of his days looking after his family. 25,674 PGS - Blackout Event Rapid developments in communication technology meant that constant updates to the galactic infrastructure were required. Without these updates potential colonies could be left in the dark with no official or military support. In this year a group of officially sanctioned colonists were to travel across in a 500,000 man Ark to the Black Eye Galaxy in order to begin spreading human influence amongst uninhabited planets. Previous scouting reports indicated that there were several mineral rich garden worlds in the designated target solar system. The operation began with disaster. Upon entering the Gamma Stream vortex the Navigator in charge of the colony fleet had a brain haemorrage and died, leaving the Ark lost in the Gamma Stream. One brave trainee Navigator who had been taken along stepped up to the challenge of steering the Ark along the rest of the stream. Whilst mostly successful the Ark arrived 500 light years off the intended target orbiting a star with only one, barely inhabitable planet. Unable to communicate their position or travel back to the Milky Way galaxy, they attempted to inhabit the resource poor planet and named it Thrift. They had to wait 4,000 years before communication probes were by chance sent to their tiny star system and a rescue team were dispatched. Upon discovering the lost colonists the rescue team discovered that these humans had developed their own unique social structure revolving around the careful giving and receiving of rare resources. An intensely selfless culture had arisen out of adversity, in stark contrast to the wealthy humans of the Central Colonised Planets. Attempts to reintegrate this society proved difficult and it was soon decided that humanity would never again attempt to colonise the Black Eye Galaxy gifting it to this now almost separate species. 16,000 years later the people of Thrift have now nearly colonised 1 sector of the galaxy - retaining for themselves the careful benevolence they had evolved during the Blackout Event. 35,000 PGS Mercury arrives at Thiatrix as an extra solar capture in a stable orbit near the star's goldilocks zone. Unaware that it is the Mercury which the Sol system lost 40,000 years ago, they name it the same due to its similar appearance. The humans commence terraforming activity on its surface and swiftly inhabit it. 36,467 PGS The Incident occurs starting the five thousand year war between the Xxurblatons and Humanity. 40,184 PGS Captain Arrow is born 40,264 PGS Septo Phalanx is born 41,270 PGS The Fieldtide Solar War occurs, it lasts two months, in this period Arrow recieves the highest decoration he can for his rank. 41,300 PGS The Battle of Deadspine 41,350 PGS Zoogle is born. 41,372 PGS Doorman W1LL is born 41,400 PGS Present Day